


Four is a Crowd

by Detavot



Series: Childish Games AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, Anime, Childish Games AU, Ciel Phantomhive Has a Twin, Gen, I'll add warnings later if I see it appropriate, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Madame Red is going to be difficult to write but I love a challenge, Manga, No one is innocent, Period-Typical Homophobia, R!Ciel ain't no walk in the park either we barely know the dude, R!Ciel is a twisted child, Starring Alois as a really unfortunate soul, Starring Ciel as the yandere brother, The timeline is "Alois and Luka were in the manga for a few years precannon", mangaverse with anime characters, the events of the manga probably won't affect the fic. This fic is frozen in chapter 140.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: Parties scared Astre. There were so many people, expectations, conversations... He didn't know what to do or where to put himself.Ciel had always said that the best place to meet strange people were Father's parties. Astre hadn't paid much attention to his brother's phrase until now.--Discontinued, will be revamped in the future--





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> "Soon" means about a week later, I guess...
> 
> I willingly accept all the punches you want to throw at me.

This fic is based on my little suggestion [here](https://detavot.tumblr.com/post/174120248219/childish-games-au-whether-we-believe-rciel-is-a).

 

* * *

 

    The Phantomhive estate was a marvellous, traditional architecture to behold. It was a grand and secretive building which stood over the hill, and watched over its lands like a silent guardian. The garden was well-kept, beautiful, and positively thriving in the spring’s warmth. The grass was the finest shade of green and the flowers were each more colourful and eye-catching than the one before. The sweet scent of nature calmed one’s nerves, the light breeze invited one to just relax.

    But Astre had always considered the inside of the mansion to be the best part about his home. The grand halls which could swallow you if you were not careful, the paintings which all differed in both style and meaning, the countless doors which all led to different rooms, the chandeliers and the candles, the impressive rugs, the windows which let in any light the outside world had to offer, and the grand library which held so many books that Astre doubted he would ever see their total amount. He loved taking a book from the library and sitting on the window sill, watching Ciel play outside while reading. He wished he could go outside, too, and play with his brother; but watching was all he could really do.  
  
    Sebastian barked at him and poked his side. “Ow!” the young child cried out, still not used to the pain their guard dog always inflicted on him (and only him). “I’m not going outside, so please don't poke me! It hurts!” A bark was all he got in response before Sebastian sat down on the chair he had used to climb, resting his black head on the child’s lap almost apologetically. Even the animals in this family were smart, always using Astre's forgiving nature to their advantage. Astre giggled at the thought and scratched behind the dog’s right ear, the pain inflicted on him already forgiven and forgotten.

    Today was Easter. Ciel and Elizabeth were trying to find Easter eggs in the garden, and Astre knew each one was decorated and painted to almost be as cute as Elizabeth herself--though he couldn't see the tiny eggs from this far. He usually felt calm when in the window sill, as it was a safe space for him which not even Gramps or Ciel knew about, but he now felt butterflies in his stomach and nervous electricity coursing through his body, afraid of the Easter party Father was going to throw in the later hours. Would Ciel leave him alone? He really didn't want to deal with such a crowd all alone, what if he messed up? What if he managed to offend Father’s accomplices, or the people Father protected? And Father’s accomplices were so scary… Social interaction was scary… Sebastian whined, almost as if sensing the child’s stress, and began to rub his black head on the child’s small torso. Astre continued scratching behind the dog’s ear absentmindedly.

    “I really hope I’m not alone,” he whispered to Sebastian. Ciel would no doubt stay by Elizabeth’s side and try to listen to Father’s conversations to see what he’ll be dealing with in the future. “Will you stay with me if Ciel is occupied?” A soft bark was all he got in response, and Astre felt relief. Maybe people wouldn't try to talk to him if he had Sebastian by his side. Then he could sneak into the library and read until bedtime. With that plan in mind, Astre opened his book and began to read with new-found determination. He could handle this. With the right actions and people, his plan would work as smoothly as his chess strategies with anyone (other than Father or Ciel).

    Astre guessed he might have celebrated too soon.

    The younger twin’s little idea was immediately met with Tanaka's apologetic look. “I’m afraid Sebastian isn't allowed inside the mansion in the duration of the party, Master Astre.” Astre felt his heart being clamped down by panic, but he put on a mask to cover it. A Phantomhive shouldn't show panic for something as trivial as this, even if the mere thought of having to be alone in the party absolutely terrified him.

    “He’s our dog, Gramps!” Astre argued, fighting to keep the plea out of his voice. “Father trained him to guard us, so why shouldn't he be in the party?”

    “Rest assured, Master Astre; you will be well guarded even without Sebastian. It is only for a few hours, I beg of you to please bear with the inconvenience.” Seeing Tanaka's low bow and the tightness in the old man’s shoulders, Astre felt all of his defiance leaving him. Old Man Tanaka needed to rest, not deal with a tantrum; what in the world had Astre been thinking, trying to beg the old man for something he had no control over and putting him under such pressure? Why kind of fool was he? Astre put a smile on his face and urged the old man to straighten his posture.

    “I understand. Thank you for letting me know, Gramps.” A Phantomhive didn't apologise to servants.

    “I am truly sorry, Master Astre. I know…”

    “Please don't apologise for something you have not done, Gramps. I will be in reading my room, so could you please notify me when I need to get ready?”

    Another bow, though this one was more relaxed than the one before. “Of course, Master Astre.” With a smile and a parting wave, the child began walking to his and his brother's room. He looked at every painting he came across, trying to fill his dread and panic with something else. He wondered if Gramps would turn a blind eye if he managed to sneak off, but knew that their strict caretaker would never do such a thing. Maybe he could find a dark corner to hide in… A Phantomhive shouldn't hide from anything (especially a social gathering) but he wasn't much of a Phantomhive, he was just the spare.

    He opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw that the room was empty. He could get a grip on himself without having to worry about burdening Ciel, his brother really didn't need to deal with his constant stress. He sat on a cushion and began to read the one story that could calm him down without fail--the Fenian Cycle. He wished he could be like the main character: Stronger and faster than anyone else. A person like that wouldn't worry about a thing, a person like that wouldn't have fears.

    “Astre?” Ciel’s voice greeted. Astre felt his older twin sit beside him. “Hug?” Astre looked up from his book to find Ciel with pouty lips and outstretched arms, and laid his book to the ground before embracing his brother. He turned to face his brother’s neck and inhaled his familiar scent (flowers and strawberry), feeling himself relax against Ciel. He could almost forget what he was so stressed out about in the first place. He really hoped Ciel wouldn't question what was wrong...

    "You only read the Fenian Cycle when you’re afraid or under stress,” Ciel stated softly. Astre didn't know how he had ended up with such horrible luck. “Did you think I was going to leave you alone at the party?” There was disappointment in his voice, and Astre felt himself getting crushed by that little disappointment. Ciel waited for an answer and Astre knew lying was out of the question, so he gave only the slightest of nods and wished he could be better at hiding his emotions. “We’re always together, do you hear me? I’m not going to leave you alone amongst strangers.” Astre began to apologise, feeling tears in his eyes. Ciel just hushed him and combed his hair with one hand while rubbing his back soothingly with the other.

    “Thank you,” Astre said, hugging his brother tighter. His voice was still shaky, but at least he wasn't crying.

    “Always tell me what troubles you, okay? We’ll deal with it together. Promise?”

    Astre pulled away slightly to face Ciel. There was a small, comforting smile on his brother's face, one that coaxed out a bright smile and confidence from Astre. “Promise!”


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about lots of things while writing this chapter: The name 'Alois Trancy', Ciel's thoughts, the messed up family we all love.... (I'm looking at you, Madame Red, Vincent, and Elizabeth. Not that the rest of the family isn't messed up, these three are just the MAIN causes for my headaches.)
> 
> Finally, I have a pretty clear vision of the future of this fanfiction. Let us hope for no complications.

    "I'm going to get some cake,” Ciel whispered, a bright grin on his face. “Would you like a slice of the strawberry one?”

    “Chocolate,” Astre stated. How his brother could love those red monstrosities ruining the cake, he would never fully understand. Ciel giggled and left to look for what Astre assumed would be the snack table.

    There were so many people here, and most of them weren't of noble families. Astre felt calmer with being surrounded by ordinary people--nobles frightened him with their obscure language and calculated moves. Ciel had a talent in understanding and dealing with them, a talent that only he had gotten despite them being twins. What was it that Uncle Diedrich had said? Make your own path? He could start. He could start right now, with a simple hello…

    Astre remembered Father’s words: _Get close to the people you want to impress. You may not be able to say a single word or do a single thing, but you could stay in their sight and let them know you’re there._ Ciel would be back soon, and he didn't like the toy shop idea… Astre clenched his fist. A simple hello. Ciel could strike up a conversation with virtually anyone, how hard could a single greeting be? They weren't nobles, either…

    Astre took a step and immediately found himself knocked to the ground. “Ow!” he cried out, blinking his tears away.

    “Sorry,” a small voice said, not sounding particularly sorry at all and not moving from on top of him. Astre looked at the boy sitting on his tummy. “Hi, my name’s Luka! What’s yours?”

    “A… Astre…” Astre greeted, finding it hard to find his voice. Luka had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a small amount of dirt on his cheek, and a playful glint in his eyes. “Could… May I ask you to let me stand…?”

    “Loud and clear, now! Can’t hear ya!”

    “Luka!” a voice shouted, and Luka was dragged off Astre’s tummy. A blond boy who seemed to be at the same age as Astre looked back at the Phantomhive. “I’m sorry, I don't know what..."

    “It is quite alright,” Astre said, smiling. He didn't want the blond boy to worry for something as silly as this. He stood up and dusted himself off. Curious, he only ever found his voice when he wanted to comfort someone. “No harm was done.” The blonde boy looked at him strangely, and Astre suddenly had the urge to hide. “Is… Is there anything troubling you?”

    “You aren't like what they say,” the blonde boy stated bluntly. “They say Ciel Phantomhive’s a demon.”

    Ah, the boys didn't know that Ciel had a twin. Well, Astre wasn't about to let this opportunity to clear Ciel’s name go to waste. A demon, Ciel? Really? Where had that rumour come from? Astre took a breath and...

    “Astre!” Ciel’s voice broke through the moment before Astre could open his mouth to speak. “Didn't I ask you to wait? I had a hard time looking for you!” Ciel was carrying the two plates with a pout on his face, one strawberry and one chocolate slice as promised. “It’s hard to carry plates in parties!”

    Astre lowered his eyes, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, Ciel…” Ciel handed the plate to him with a light giggle, telling him that it is okay.

    “There are two?” the blonde boy asked, his eyes wide.

    “Oh, you’re so lucky!” Luka beamed and held Astre’s hand. “‘Cause I’m younger, big brother won't let me play some games! To be the same age is _so_ lucky!” Astre couldn't help but share his excitement. He couldn't imagine not being able to play certain games with Ciel.

    “Astre, do you know these two?” Ciel asked.

    “We just met. This is Luka, and the big brother is…?”

“Jim Macken,” the blonde boy introduced, bowing stiffly. Astre didn't know what had prompted the sudden change, the boy had seemed so blunt before… But Ciel had always had a way of changing people’s actions around them, so he supposed this was only normal.

    Ciel grinned at the two boys. “It is very nice to meet you! I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my twin Astre Phantomhive. If we may be excused, Father had wanted a word with Astre.” Ciel held Atre’s wrist with a strong grip and began leading him away. Astre thought Ciel would’ve been delighted that he’d been making conversation with other people... So why was he getting that feeling that Ciel was annoyed?

    “Wait, Ciel…!”

    “What were you thinking?” Ciel’s voice, usually so bubbly and cheerful, sounded strange. Astre didn't like this sudden change of attitude. “What were you thinking while associating yourself with such... humble people?” Ciel was still facing ahead, away from Astre. Astre didn't know what he had done wrong, and he had the feeling that was a part of the problem. Ciel’s grip had gotten tighter.

    “We… We were just having a conversation, Ciel. I’m really sorry, but I don't know why you’re acting this way…”

    “Phantomhives shouldn't be seen with such common folk!” Ciel lectured as quietly as possible. Disappointment rolled off of him in waves and Astre’s cheeks coloured in shame. He didn't have the heart to remind Ciel that he was only the spare, not a genuine part of the Phantomhive family. “Our reputation will suffer greatly! Would you like Father to be the laughing stock of every noble out there?”

    “No!” Astre replied and promptly shut his mouth with his hand, his voice had come out sharper and louder than he had expected. Ciel’s look of surprise melted away and his caring expression showed itself as he rubbed Astre’s back soothingly.

    “You’re allowed to make mistakes, Astre; don't worry so much. Just stick close by me, alright?”

    “Alright.”

    Ciel was always right. Santa wasn't real and nobles were difficult to understand, just as he’d said. This simple promise made Astre feel safe--the silent promise of them not being seperated too soon, the silent promise that Ciel would protect him as long as Astre was by his side. If Astre had to distance himself from people in order to protect his family… He would do it.

    No matter the fondness he felt towards Luka, no matter the mystery Jim dared him to solve.

    The remainder of the party was passed with the twins listening to Father's conversations with his many guests. Astre found the conversation with Uncle Chlaus interesting, though Ciel had paid more attention to the philanthropists hoping for more support. That night, Ciel had whispered their true motives to Astre's ear with a cruel smile. Ciel's cruel smiles were reserved solely for those who made a fool of themselves, and Ciel had always been good at reading people's motivations. Although most would shy away, Astre welcomed this side of his brother--the side of his older twin only _he_  was allowed to see. He wondered if Lizzy would love Ciel unconditionally even when shown this side of her betrothed. 

    He had every confidence she would.


	3. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late update, the Bayram and elections kept me very busy and stressed. Ah, I wonder what the future will bring...
> 
> Anyways, enough about my personal life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it! Though writing a happy O!Ciel is very hard...

    "There we go!” one of the maids gushed after tying the blue bow around Astre’s neck. “The Young Masters look so handsome! I’m sure everyone will just love you two!”

    “Don't they, already?” Ciel jested, a bright grin on his face. He took Astre's hand and began dragging his younger brother through the hallways. “Come on, Astre, we haven't a minute to lose! You’re finally going outside after weeks!”

    Astre chuckled nervously, trying his best to keep up with his energetic brother. “S-slow down, Ciel. We’ll trip if you keep this up.”

    “Don't worry, I won't let us fall!” True to his word, Ciel got them downstairs without a single incident. Astre giggled and squeezed his hand with gratitude. Father was speaking to Mother in hushed whispers, and Old Man Tanaka was looking at Ciel with a certain glint in his eyes. A glint that usually foretold a lecture.

    “Young Masters, running in the mansion is strictly forbidden,” Gramps said, his hands behind his back. “We do not want another incident, do we?” A few months ago, Astre had tripped on the rugs while trying to escape Sebastian’s vengeful nose. Gramps and his parents had lectured him endlessly, and Ciel had refused to leave him alone with Sebastian for a monto before Astre finally convinced him to let the matter go. Running in the mansion had been forbidden since that day. Sometimes, Astre could still feel Tanaka’s watchful gaze.

    “We’re sorry,” Astre quickly apologised before Ciel could get them into even more lectures. “It won't happen again, Gramps.” But Tanaka was not staring at him, he was staring at Ciel with a raised eyebrow. Ciel shifted his weight from one feet to another, looking at their joined hands. Tanaka’s brow went a bit higher. Ciel’s hand began to squeeze Astre’s a little tighter than what was comfortable.

    “We’re sorry,” Ciel muttered. Tanaka’s other eyebrow joined with the one reaching for Heaven. Ciel apologised a bit louder. “We’re sorry, Mister Tanaka, and we promise we won't run in the mansion again.” Satisfied, the old man nodded to them and walked away to talk with Father. Astre held up their joined hands and began playing with Ciel’s hand, which was still squeezing his.

    “Come on,” Astre said, making sure his touches were soft. Ciel would always find the action calming, a little fact that only he knew about his older twin. Ciel’s grip relaxed, as did his posture. Astre smiled at him. “We haven't a minute to lose, do we? Let’s wait for Father outside.” Ciel’s grin was back and Astre felt relief wash over him as he was dragged yet again, Tanaka’s warnings unheard by their ears.

    The weather was wonderful. The sun was shining brightly, and it was just warm enough to let them know it was spring. The pleasant smell of grass and numerous flowers mingled together, and Astre felt the scent tickle his nose. He sneezed. Their steps faltered as Ciel struggled to keep him upright and the two suddenly tumbled down to the grass, laughing on their way down. “Bless you,” Ciel managed to say between his chuckles.

    “Thank you.” The twins were laying down in a weird position, almost on top of each other, but they were too focused on laughing to be bothered. Ciel accidentally snorted, which made them laugh even harder.

    “Now, now,” Father’s voice said from above them. “What ever shall I do with you two?” The two children looked up at him. Astre had to twist his neck to look up, which was a bit uncomfortable. Father picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “The harvest is bountiful this year, Tanaka, Rachel!” Father shouted as he gave Ciel the same treatment. “I have two little rascals instead of one!”

    “They look ripe for a bit of spanking,” Mother said, her soft tone promising punishment. Astre had always admired his mother, the way she was soft and kind, but wouldn't let anyone get away with anything. Not that he wanted to get punished. So, he began to squirm.

    "We are going on a trip!” Ciel argued, squirming in earnest and hitting Father’s back. “We can't go on a trip with sore bottoms! Astre, say something!”

    “Astre is going to be a good boy. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” Mother asked. Astre felt a hand softly combing through his hair. “I will give you a slice of chocolate cake if you betray your brother.”

    “Mother! That is cheating!”

    “I am merely using my pawns to their full potential.” Father threw his head back and laughed, and Astre couldn't help but giggle at Mother’s words. Ciel glared at him, mouthing the word _traitor_ , but Astre just giggled a bit more. Ciel looked cute when he had no choice but to admit defeat, and not even glares would change that fact.

    “You two are getting punished as soon as we come back home,” Father said, walking to the carriage. The twins flopped uselessly against his back as he purposely walked with a light spring in his step. “But now, we need the two of you to look like the noble sons you ought to be, not the two imps you actually are.” He let them down when they arrived at the carriage, and the twins quickly hopped on to begin preparing themselves again.

    “We are not imps!” Ciel and Astre announced together as they began adjusting each others’ clothes. Father just chuckled. The carriage moved at Father’s command, and the twins watched the scenery. Astre would never get used to the fact that such a large piece of land belonged to his family, and the fact that his twin would one day inherit it. Ciel would be such a good Earl, he had always understood people’s emotions and needs. Astre didn't think he could ever top that.

    “Father, what are you going to talk with Pastor Rathbone?” Ciel asked, his head tilted to the side. Astre tore his gaze from the scenery to join the conversation.

    Father smiled, obviously pleased with the question. “I am just going to see if everything is in order.” Although Ciel seemed content with the answer, Astre felt something was wrong--no, not wrong, _missing_.

    “That is not all, is it?” Astre blurted out before he could stop himself. The other two looked at him with raised eyebrows and Astre’s cheeks coloured crimson. “I’m sorry, I spoke out of turn…”

    Father waved a dismissive hand. “No, Astre, continue.” He obeyed, albeit hesitantly. Father was paying too much attention to him, and he really wasn't used to being singled out. He focused on staring at his lap.

    “Well… In… In Easter, you were talking with Uncle Chlaus about certain individuals. These individuals are guilty of tax evasion, if I heard correctly… I think that you want to know precisely who they are, and Pastor Rathbone is the first person to ask if you wish to know more about the people living in these lands…” He looked up but ducked his head down again after seeing Father’s calculating and Ciel’s wide eyes. Had he said something wrong?

    “You are correct,” Father admitted in a curious tone. He didn't elaborate any further, and chose instead to look at the scenery thoughtfully. Astre curled his toes and squirmed, uncomfortable with what had just happened.

    “That was great, Astre!” Ciel exclaimed brightly, causing Astre to look up again. Ciel had a bright grin on his face and his eyes were filled with pride. Astre blushed. “You are like a detective! Maybe you can help Father with his work.” Astre saw Father jump from the corner of his eye, but saw that the man was the very definition of calm and collected like always. The carriage had probably just hit a small bump.

    The carriage stopped an hour later. Ciel and Astre had been talking about the different shapes of clouds to pass the time and Father had sometimes contributed to their mindless conversations. Ciel and Astre quickly grew serious and exited the carriage, and their seriousness ended just as quickly as it began.

    “I felt like an old nobleman, just like Father!” Ciel said, gasping for breath as he laughed. “Or like Gramps after one of us ate too many sweets!”

   “We just needed a cane to finish off the look,” Astre added, giggling.

    “I have one right here,” Father stated. “And if you two try to make any more jokes about my age, I think I’ll use my trusty old nobleman cane when we get back home.” The threat was highly effective, as the twins’ laughter quickly died off and the two stuck together. Father chuckled as he led the way, Ciel and Astre following him from behind. The doors of the church were wide open, and Astre looked around as soon as they walked in. His eyes widened.

    Luka Macken saw them first and waved, smiling sweetly.


	4. Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask, I deliver! I'm sorry about the late updates but these chapters really do take time to make ;-; 
> 
> btw we can start to dig the Macken brothers' graves as of this chapter

    When Jim saw them, he quickly took Luka by the arm and dragged him off to a hidden corner. Ciel hadn't noticed. Astre fought to keep the relief he felt out of his expression. “The stained glass is beautiful,” he commented. The stained window was depicting their Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ and His innocence. The bright sunlight brought out the lovely greens, the lightest blues, the happiest yellows and made them lovelier than they already were.

    “It is,” Ciel agreed, tilting his head to look at the window. “It is also new. I wonder when they made it.”

    “Ah, Lord Phantomhive!” the Pastor greeted. “And his two sons! It is a great honour to have you in our humble establishment!” The man, though aged, was as lively as ever. Astre smiled.

    “We are all equals in the eyes of God, Pastor,” Father said with a light chuckle. “If anyone were to be honoured, it would be us.” Ciel grinned brightly and Astre tried to match his twin with his own smile.

    “Ah, my Lord, to hear such words from your lips is most flattering. Would you like to pray before we discuss the matters at hand?”

    “I would like to pray after,” Father said in a most curious tone. Astre furrowed his eyebrows and tried to understand the meaning behind this seemingly normal sentence. Ciel tapped the back of his hand twice. It was a signal he and Ciel had created to communicate silently. Two taps to the back of the hand meant to ‘ _mingle_ ’.

    Trusting Ciel’s judgement, Astre squeezed his twin’s hand as he tried to excuse himself. “If you wouldn't mind, Pastor Rathbone, could I take a look at the new stained window? It is very pretty!”

    The Pastor nodded happily, and Father took a look at the mentioned window. “Ciel, would you like to join your brother?” Father asked. At Ciel’s shake of head, Father nodded and gave his permission to Astre. With a parting wave, Astre made his way closer to the towering window and examined it a bit closer. His thoughts went back to Father’s strange tone.

    “Psst!” a tiny voice said from somewhere to his right. Astre looked around, confused, before meeting Luka’s brown eyes. “Which one are you?” the little boy whispered. Astre looked back at Father and Ciel, Ciel’s warnings echoing in his ears. He took a step closer to the window and tried his very best to ignore Luka’s whispers.

    He was startled when a small hand that wasn't Ciel’s rested on his shoulder. Jim held a finger to his lips and led the Phantomhive to where Luka was. A curtain hid them from sight. “I’m guessing you’re Astre?” the blond asked.

    “How could you tell?” Astre asked.

    “‘Cause I’m not dead yet.” Luka giggled at his brother’s words but Astre felt very insulted and hurt. Why did they hate Ciel so much? Ciel would never hurt anyone! “So your brother’s the only one who can open you up?” Jim asked smugly. “You looked shy at the party, but now you look ready to fight.”

    Astre’s eyes widened and he suddenly became aware of just how tense his body had gotten. He made himself relax. “I am sorry, I do not know…”

    Jim cut his apology off. “It was good look in your eyes. Why’d you stop?”

    “I… Pardon?”

    “The fight. The fire. It looked good in your eyes. Why’d you close yourself off?”

    “I…” Astre had to admit that he was lost. What was Jim even talking about? He decided to not deal with that for now, Ciel's warnings still ringing in his ears. He tried to find an excuse to get himself out of the conversation. “I am afraid I have to go. You ought to be on your way as well, your parents must be worried about where you are.”

    Luka giggled. “Worried? Do parents get worried?”

    Astre’s eyebrows furrowed. “Uh… Yes…” The reply came out as a question and Astre wanted to wince at how awkward this all was.

    Jim shrugged. “Doesn't matter. So long as we aren't dead, our parents don't care much. Let’s…”

    “Astre?” asked Father’s voice from behind him. Astre froze. “Ah, you two must be the Macken brothers. How do you do?” Astre could feel Ciel’s gaze on his back and he couldn't bring himself to turn his head. He wondered how Father knew of the brothers.

    “Hello, Lord Earl!” Luka was as chipper as ever. Jim was a bit more apprehensive, and only bowed stiffly. Father chuckled.

    “Father, is our business done?” Astre turned and looked at Father. It was a lot better than trying to face Ciel’s glares.

    Father only grinned and turned him to the Macken brothers. “My son here is a bit shy and may appear cold, so I thank you for putting up with him!”

    “Father!” Astre and Ciel complained together. Astre was sure his face could rival Rudolph’s red nose.

    “You two are Astre’s first friends, you know? I would love for you to be closer!

    "Father!” This time, it was only Ciel’s voice that was heard. Astre was too busy thinking about the word _friends_ to comprehend much else.

    “Of course!” Luka accepted quickly.

    “No, no; we would only be burdens, my Lord,” Jim declined, his eyes wide with shock (and something else which made Astre very curious).

    “Please?” Astre asked suddenly, not knowing what exactly he was doing. He approached Ciel and took his brother’s hand. “My brother and I have always wanted to make friends.” One tap to the back of Ciel’s hand. ‘ _Pay attention_ ’.

    Luka looked at his brother with big eyes and the blond caved. “Of course.” Astre smiled brightly.

    “Excellent!” Father grinned. “I’d love for you two to come over for tea time, if you are unoccupied at the time?”

    “Sure!” Luka replied at the same time Jim said, “Of course, my Lord.”

    There were a few parting words and a quick hug from Luka before the Phantomhives went back to their carriage. There was a silence as the carriage made its way back up the hill. “I think that went well,” Father said with the goofy grin which always made Uncle Diedrich punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr at @detavot of you would like to request or ask things about my fanfictions!


	5. Friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chapter 142 was a very glorified shitstorm, I thought we all needed this update... 
> 
> By the way, I will be participating in #bbkidsweek, so updates may be screwed this month since I need to edit things. I am sorry in advance!

    The Phantomhive twins have always been more subtle and careful than normal children. It was the way Father taught them. _Everyone can shout, everyone can punch, everyone can turn their backs. What makes Phantomhives so different is their subtle way of doing such ordinary acts._ This was the first time Astre truly understood those words.

    Ciel was ignoring him. This was honestly the first time Ciel had ever been so mad at him before, and he had done it in the way they knew best: A game. Astre sighed. Ciel could be really cruel when angry, and his strategies were always harsher than what was needed. Astre leaned back against the frame and closed his book, looking outside through the window. Ciel and Lizzie were playing something that involved running, and Auntie Ann was sitting on the grass. Father was with them, which was a rare feat, and Astre couldn't help but notice how Auntie Ann was sneaking glances at him.

    Astre hopped off the window sill, grateful that Sebastian was playing outside and not bullying him for a change. He stretched and began making his way to the library, the promise of warm cushion seats alongside tea and snacks making him walk a bit faster. He pushed open the door, grunting a bit at the physical strain, and stepped inside the room. “Oh,” he said, looking at the people inside what he had presumed to be a vacant room. “Um…”

    “We had been searching for you, Master Astre,” Tanaka said with a bow. “These young gentlemen were given permission by Lord Vincent to come inside the mansion.”

    “Astre! Astre!” Luka exclaimed as he ran to the young Phantomhive. Luka dragged the boy to a nearby chair, pushed him to sit on it, and quickly held a book to his face. “Teach me to read, will ya?” Jim looked terrified.

    Tanaka moved for them, and Astre foresaw the lecture and violence coming. “Young Master Astre’s health is…”

    Astre held a dismissive hand, while the other hand took the book from Luka. “It is alright, Gramps; no harm was done, as you can see. Could you please make our guests light snacks and tea?” Tanaka paused only a second before bowing and walking off to fulfill the orders given to him. Astre smiled and opened the first page of the book given to him, delighted by the fact that it was the Mother Goose tales. “Please make yourselves at home,” he said to the two boys.

    “What’s wrong with your health?” Jim asked, seemingly at ease now that Tanaka was gone and it was only Astre he was talking to. He sat on the chair opposite to him, while Luka seemed to be very comfortable sitting on Astre’s lap. Remembering how Ciel and he would sit on their Father’s legs, pointing excitedly at the stories they couldn't yet read, Astre decided his discomfort was worth Luka’s little joy and said nothing of it.

    “I was born with a weak constitution,” Astre explained, “so the household is very worried about triggering my asthma attacks. I hope you will be understanding of their actions.”

    “What's cons... consti... That thing you said?" Luka's eyebrows weren't furrowed as he said this, and Astre smiled at him.

    "The physical state of a person, which consists of health and strength."

    "That’s why you can't go outside?” Luka asked, looking up at Astre.

    “Precisely. Spring is especially dangerous, considering the pollen.”

    “And your brother leaves you alone,” Jim stated, looking into Astre’s eyes. “Not only your brother, but your entire family. They leave you here while they play outside. If Luka was sick, I wouldn’t have left his side for a second and played with him inside.” Luka giggled and made himself more comfortable on Astre’s lap. Astre’s eyebrows furrowed.

    “My family always takes care of me, shouldn't they have some time to take care of themselves, too? It is beautiful outside.” Jim shrugged, a peculiar look on his face.

    “Whatever. Teach us to read.” Astre chuckled at the tone, and beckoned Jim closer. Jim walked to his side and peered at the book.

    They spent two hours in the library with Astre trying to teach them the alphabet and simple words, though Jim’s straight refusal of the Queen’s English made things much more difficult. Luka made progress with the alphabet, and Jim quickly moved on from the alphabet with a frightening pace but made no move to try to learn the words. “This is A! Why is it pronounced as O?” Jim said, which prompted a giggle from Luka and a frustrated sound from Astre. “The word eleven has three Es all pronounced differently! _Why_?” In the end, Astre himself was starting to question the nature of the language. They decided to take a break.

    “What’s it like to be so rich?” Luka asked, chocolate all over his mouth as he shoved the chocolate treats in his mouth. Grimacing at the lack of manners but knowing he really shouldn't blame them, Astre took a sip from his tea to stall for time.

    “I… don’t know what to compare it to. You two are the only common people I have actually talked to.” Astre realised too late the hidden insult. “I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude! There is not anything wrong with…”

    “It’s alright,” Jim said with a shrug. “We understand. I guess we also don't have much to compare our situation to, since you’re the only noble to actually talk to us.” Astre smiled sheepishly at the comment.

    “I am only the spare, Ciel is the noble. I will just be a normal citizen once Ciel becomes old enough to inherit the title Earl.”

    “Seriously? You don't get any lands?”

    “I only exist in case something disables Ciel from inheriting the lands, in which case I will be the heir to the Phantomhive family.”

    “But if Ciel is the one to inherit the lands…?”  
  
    “I find myself a new life.” Luka and Jim frowned and looked at the snacks. It wasn't long before they changed the topic and never touched it again. For about three hours, they talked about everything and nothing. Astre had only felt this at ease while conversing with Ciel, and he would be lying if he didn't say he loved this change of pace.

    “We’ll be going home, now!” Luka announced, waving at Astre with enthusiasm. “But we’ll be back! You still haven't taught us how to read the first page of the story!”

    Accepting Luka’s quick but strong hug, Astre chuckled. “Of course. See you then.” He held a hand out to Jim, who took it after a brief pause. Astre smiled at him, and Jim reluctantly returned the smile. Glad with the response, he waved at the two siblings as they made their way into the carriage they had been brought in.

    “Friends, are they?” Ciel’s voice asked behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who don't know, #bbkidsweek will take place on August 6th through 12th. You can follow every fanfiction, art or edit on Tumblr using the hashtag during that particular week. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Macken brothers aren't in this chapter, but it's at least fluffy and we get more Tanaka-o!Ciel interactions.
> 
> Perhaps, with this, you can forgive me for my last one-shot (His Shadow)?

    Astre’s first memories were of playing much more normal games, games that were meant to be mindlessly amusing, with his brother and having light conversation with Lizzy. They were the only friends he had, and he loved spending time with them. Their relationships were of mutual respect and love, they were just three children. That changed when Astre’s coughing fit began.

    He remembered how worried Lizzy and Ciel were. Lizzy clung to Mother’s side, as if holding onto a person with the same sickness as him would prove to be a good omen. Ciel’s eyes were wide and his lips were parted, never once letting Astre’s sick body out of his sight. Auntie Ann was telling them that the sickness was not so serious yet, but would become deadly if they weren’t careful.

    “Dead...ly?” Ciel had repeated, his face going paler than it was. His voice had been shaky, there had been unshed tears in his eyes. Mother and Auntie Ann had tried to reassure him that nothing would happen, they would be careful. Lizzy had looked at him with sadness in her eyes, but she had accepted the sickness quickly. Astre remembered smiling weakly and thinking that their cousin had always been strong.

    Ciel had assured the girls that he was just going to stay a while longer, that he was fine. Astre could see his mask even if the others couldn't, and he had worried about how his brother was actually feeling. Ciel had taken off his shoes and jumped on the bed as soon as the others had left. Tears streamed down his face. “I don't want this sickness,” Ciel had cried, hugging Astre tightly and burying his face to his brother’s neck. He had begun sobbing. “I don't like it! It’s causing you pain! If it gets serious…” _If it gets deadly_...

    Astre had felt his brother’s tears wetting his neck and his nightshirt. He had smiled even though the simple act had drained his energy. “It won't,” he had promised, his voice hoarse and weak. “We will… make sure it won’t…”

    “Promise!” Ciel had demanded, pulling back to look at him. Tears streamed down his face, a face that they both shared with only minor differences. “Promise me that you’ll never leave my side! Please.” His body had shaken with his sobs, and Astre had wanted to take his pain away.

    “I promise,” Astre had said with a smile. “I’m… sleepy…” They had found a position and slept together. That was how they had slept for months to come, Ciel’s arms around him and his head on Astre’s chest to feel every breath. They still slept in this position if Ciel caught even the littlest of coughs.

    After that, things had become weird. The games he played with Ciel became more strategic and ruthless, though they fell in love with them. Astre’s conversations with Elizabeth became one-sided and more of a professional courtesy than actual conversations. Ciel’s masks grew in numbers and became more realistic until only Astre could tell them apart. The twins became much more attached to one another.

    Astre thought about how his life had been so far as he laid down on the big cushion on the floor, his book held weakly in his hand. He heard the sound of Sebastian’s paws but didn't pay much attention to it until the dog laid on top of him, his head on the child’s chest. “Sebastian,” he whined. “You’re heavy!” Sebastian shifted and Astre felt some of the weight disappearing. The dog closed his eyes. Astre smiled and scratched behind the dog’s ear.

    Father was starting to talk with Ciel in private. Astre had always known it would only be a matter of time until they would begin distancing themselves from him, but this still hurt. It hurt a lot. He wanted Ciel to share everything with him for now, just until they were old enough to go to school. Was that too much to ask?

    It probably was.

    Sebastian was snoring and getting droll on Astre’s clothes, but he didn't mind. At least he still had someone who was willing to be with him. That thought brought him to Jim and Luka. Ciel didn't like his new friends, but he guessed no noble actually would. They were poor and blunt and loud and dirty from being outside so often. “ _Friends, are they?_ ” Ciel had asked him the other day, his expression dark. “ _You shouldn't trust them, Astre. Strangers are dangerous._ ” After that, things had returned to normal in a dizzying speed, Ciel dropping the game suspiciously early, and Astre was left with a cold feeling in his chest. But Astre didn't like that thought, so he focused on his new friends.

    Jim and Luka probably didn't have too many games to play indoors, not like he and Ciel did. Maybe he could take them with him when he started his toy shop. Together, they could make sure no child would ever get lonely, no child would ever have to hate indoors or outdoors, for both had lots of games for them to play.

    He could start right now. There were lots of old games Ciel and he didn't play with anymore, he could give them to the Macken brothers. He was sure Luka would grin at him brightly for only a second before he would excitedly turn his attention to the game. Maybe… Maybe he could get a big smile from Jim, too.

    There was a knock on the door. “Master Astre?” Old Man Tanaka’s voice asked. “May I come in?”

    “Of course,” Astre replied happily. Gramps could help him pick the best game for his friends. The door opened and Gramps came in with a tray. He looked down at the child and dog and stopped, his brows furrowed.

    “Master Astre… May I ask you a question?”

    “Yes?”

    “Why is Sebastian sleeping on top of you?”

    “He was sleepy.” Tanaka looked at him with bewilderment before he started to laugh. The sound woke Sebastian and he lazily turned his head to the adult. Tanaka only laughed harder, clutching the tray to make sure what was in it wasn't spilled or dropped. He calmed down after a moment and set the tray beside Astre.

    “Yes, of course,” he said, his voice still strained from holding back his chuckles and his eyes shining with fondness and amusement. “How foolish of me. I brought you tea and a light snack, Master Astre, I hope you find it to your taste.” Sebastian got up and laid down next to Astre when the child tried to sit up.

    “Thank you, Gramps.” He took a sip from the milky Earl Grey tea. “Could I ask you a favour?”

    “Of course.”

    “Do you remember my friends who were here the other day?” At the man’s nod, Astre continued. “I wanted to give them a gift. I thought it would be suitable to give them one of our old games, but I don't know which one they would like… Could you help me?”

    Gramps smiled down at him. Astre liked seeing Gramps smile. His face looked young again when he smiled, his eyes looked like they were closed, and his expression was warm and happy. “I would be honoured, but we must first change your clothes and you must finish your snack. Come along, please.” Astre nodded and stood up.

    “I would also like to help,” Ciel’s voice said behind them.


	7. Ciel Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Ciel's point of view.
> 
> ANY OF Y'ALL EVEN TRY TO READ THIS AS ROMANCE, I WILL FIND YOU AND STRANGLE YOU. THEY'RE MORE OPENLY AFFECTIONATE THAN PROBABLY A LOT OF PEOPLE READING THIS ARE USED TO AND ONE OF THEM IS MENTALLY ILL IN MY FIC, SO THERE YA GO.

    Ciel was in a good mood tonight. His head was rested against Astre’s shoulder as his younger brother read one of the stories Ciel had recommended for him. There was a slice of strawberry and chocolate cake in front of him, and he fed both of them in turn so that Astre wouldn't have to be distracted from his reading. He smiled when Astre opened his mouth and leaned his head towards where he knew a fork with a piece of the slice was waiting for him, and Ciel did not disappoint. His brother hummed happily as he took the piece into his mouth and left Ciel with an empty fork.

    His brother was the definition of trusting and innocent. It would be easy for Ciel to simply hold the fork in a different place, to give his brother only a metal to chew, or to push the fork a little further into his mouth and make him choke. Ciel would never do those things. He loved Astre far too much to ever hurt him or his trust. He simply chewed his bite and readied his brother's. 

    Astre's wide eyes, always filled with wonder and warmth, were skimming the page with a hunger that was rare for anyone but Ciel to see. His brother always had a big appetite for any kind of knowledge, a trait they both shared for vastly different reasons, and it was getting difficult to keep him satisfied. Perhaps that was why he was so taken with the peasant brothers--they proposed a whole new world that Astre had never seen, and Astre was nothing if not curious to a fault. 

    "Hey, Ciel?" Astre asked, his voice soft. He set the book down beside him and Ciel took it as an oppurtunity to get closer to him and nuzzle his neck. Astre's left hand stroked his hair while his right remained slack by his side. "Are you sure..?" 

    "Yes, Astre," he sighed. Astre has been asking the same question for the twentieth time today, and he had to wonder if his little brother was hiding something's from him. That would never be the case, though, since his brother was far too innocent and trusting to ever lie to or hide something from anyone--much less Ciel.  _He hides his observant side very well,_ an annoying voice at the back of his mind told him. He shook the pest voice away and rolled his eyes. 

    He could hear Astre's pout through his voice. "But you don't like them. You don't have to put up with them just because of me, Elizabeth would be delighted to spend time with you." 

    Elizabeth? The idiot thought Ciel would prefer Elizabeth over him and his safety? His betrothed could wait. Family is what matters most, as Father always said to him. 

    His family. His brother. He was the one who mattered most. 

    Keep an eye out for the Mackens.

    "I want to spend the day with you and your friends. You seem to be quite taken with them, so I suppose giving them a chance wouldn't hurt." He didn't have to look up to know that his brother was grinning brightly and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

    "You won't be disappointed, Ciel! They're a bit odd, Jim especially, but they're very nice people!" Astre began to babble on and on about the peasant brothers and his progress with them. Ciel hated the warm and happy tone his brother had whenever he talked about his new friends, if they could even be called that. Ciel hated how these peasants were most likely taking advantage of his brother's trusting nature to get closer and steal money from their family.

    It was a mistake to throw a tantrum and hope that it would keep Astre busy enough to not care about the brothers. He would never make such a mistake again. He needed to be there and set a few examples, make a few ground rules, and make sure they knew just who they were dealing with. 

    Ciel couldn't wait until tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I know that the last chapter is very lacking so think of this as a "Part 2" rather than an actual chapter.


	8. Burn the Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out mid-way through editing that Bridge was first introduced to England in 1925... whoops. Could we pretend that it was introduced in the 1800s? I'll cry, you know?
> 
> Anyways, I'm very excited about this chapter as this is Ciel and Jim's second official meeting and... I had a strange epiphany recently... The flow of this fic has been altered. I hope you will stick with me until the very end, as I have been developing some characters a bit more behind the scenes and have decided to tell a tale much more different than the one I had in mind.

    The first thing Astre noticed in the carriage was the fact that Ciel was holding his hand very tightly. They were talking about nothing in particular, mostly about the new book he had read a night prior, so the unneeded strength applied to his hand surprised him. He didn't comment on it though, knowing that doing so would upset his brother. Ciel was probably nervous about meeting the Macken brothers... They had never had friends before, after all, and the twins had never talked to commoners until the Easter party. Astre began playing with Ciel's hand.

    "They're an odd pair," Astre explained, hoping to relieve his older brother. He smiled a bit, looking at their joined hands though he didn't really need to see the hand he has memorized over the years. The sight comforted him, though; it let him know that this was real and that Ciel was right beside him like always. "Though... I find that they're very similar to us in ways. I guess all siblings share some traits..." He looked out of the window on his right in thought, thinking about just how similar Alois and Ciel could be at times. He smiled in victory, knowing that this information would bring him a step closer to getting Ciel closer to, at least, the blond.

    "Do you think they'll like the game I picked?" Ciel asked. His grip on Astre's hand had relaxed.

    "Of course! We might have to teach them, though..."

    "I don't mind."

    The rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence. Astre rested his head on Ciel's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the slight rocking of the carriage and his brother's soft breathing. He wondered what Mother and Father were doing... Never mind, he already knew that Father was drowning himself in his work freely now that the twins weren't around to give Gramps a heart attack, and Mother was most likely checking over the most recent trends now that the Season was approaching. What was Gramps doing, then? Maybe he was helping to prepare the dinner, or maybe he was trying to organize the chores and other servants. Astre could imagine the softness in his features hardening to fit his nickname of "the Demon Downstairs", but he could never truly hide the mischievous glint in his eyes even in his most stern times. Now that he thought about it... "Gramps was awfully quiet when he sent us off," Astre mused out loud in a soft voice. "I wonder why that was..." He let his sentence drift off, too comfortable in his position to be proper in his speaking.

    "He was?" Ciel asked. Astre felt a hand combing through his hair and he leaned towards it, enjoying the touch much like a cat would. "I didn't notice. It was likely nothing."

    "I don't know. He always lectures us about something whenever we go out, he didn't do that today."

    "He likely thought us capable of taking care of each other. He's neither our Mother or Father, he shouldn't lecture us so regularly, anyways." Astre nodded slowly at the reply and breathed in. Ciel had never been as close to Gramps as Astre was, so he supposed he should have seen such a dismissive answer when asking the question.

    Mister Henry, their driver as well as bodyguard for this trip, opened the door a while later, saving Astre from the insufferably uncomfortable silence. "Young Masters, we are here," the man said with a pleasant tone. Astre stood up with a smile, thanking the man for his efforts and leading Ciel outside. "I will be waiting outside. Please do make me aware should you be troubled." Ciel grumbled under his breath, but Astre had been too focused on Mister Henry to hear what his brother said. Well, if it was of importance, Ciel would have told him directly. Astre smiled at Mister Henry and waved before turning to the humble home in front of them.

    The house was run down, the stone walls eroded and the wooden roof was rotting. It looked like an ugly one of the doll houses Lizzy would bring along to play when compared to the Phantomhive estate, though Astre hadn't really known what to expect so he couldn't be anything other than indifferent to the design. He wondered... did all villager live in such a way? Even after a bit of chill Astre had to pay so much attention to what he wore and ate in order to not get sick, how did all of these people live in such conditions? He wondered if Father knew of the conditions the people lived in… He must, right? Ciel took the lead and knocked on the door.

    “What’s yer business?” a low voice slurred. Astre felt a chill go down his spine at the hostility in the voice before recognizing it as Jim’s. He shook off his surprise at the tone and tried to speak as loudly as he could as he announced himself.

    “Jim? It’s Astre…” A few hurried shuffling noises came from the other side of the door as Astre winced at his poor excuse of a loud voice. Ciel had always been better at socializing, though Astre had never really thought he was this bad at it… The door opened abruptly and a flash of brown could barely be seen before Luka collided with his chest painfully as he was hugged. “Good afternoon, Luka,” he greeted the younger boy with a giggle hugging back a bit more loosely. “Good afternoon to you, too, Jim.” He looked up at the blond to see that the blond was staring at Ciel. Astre frowned. The mood had gotten a bit tense somehow.

    “Is it a socially acceptable manner to ignore greetings?” Ciel asked with a smile, tilting his head in curiosity. Astre almost couldn’t hold back his sigh. So Ciel had decided to be difficult again…

   “Of course not,” Jim replied. His usually blunt tone had become a mockery of respect, and Astre admired how Jim had chosen to go about his counter-attack. He could be a very worthy opponent if he was taught the rules of their games. “I was only surprised to have the Phantomhives in our humble home, forgive me. Good afternoon to you both.” Ciel’s posture had changed midway through Jim’s apology.

    “We brought a deck of cards,” Astre stated quickly with what he hoped was as innocent of a smile as he could manage in the situation. He let go of Luka and looked at him in the eyes rather than Ciel or Jim. “We thought that we could play a few games to fill this rather boring afternoon. We’ll have a grand time together!” Luka’s eyes lit up exactly as Astre knew they would.

    “Really?” At Astre’s excited nod, the boy grinned adorably. “Jim? Jim, can we please let them in? What’re the games’ names? Are they fun? Do they have a lot of rules? You’ll teach me all of them, right?” Luka grasped Astre’s hand and dragged him in without any permission being given, and Astre knew he had won. Jim reluctantly moved aside from the doorway and gave Ciel the silent permission to step inside.

    “We were quite unsure what you were familiar with,” Ciel stated as they sat on the hard cushions of the only couch in the room. One leg thrown over the other, his posture without the slightest slouch, and his clothes perfect—Astre almost couldn’t see the brother who’d roll with him on the floor for hours in a contest to see who could roll to Father’s study first. _Almost_. But the playful glint in his eyes whenever it came to games could never be hidden away in those serious eyes, the warmth of his grip on Astre’s hand could never be hidden away in that cold tone. Astre scooted closer to Ciel to give him more comfort. “so we decided to list our favorite games and let you tell us if you are familiar with them.”

    “You know, we finally have enough players for Bridge…” Astre suggested. Ciel and he had been planning to play that game for a long time, but a lot of the servants and their family didn’t know how to play. This was the perfect time for such a game.

    “So we do,” Ciel replied, and Astre already knew that his brother was thinking babout the numerous strategies he could use in the game. Astre couldn’t blame him, he was doing the same.

    “What bridge?” Jim asked, sitting up a bit straighter and not bothering with trying to act kind.

    “Bridge is the name of the game,” Astre explained. “It was made by the Ottomans, if I remember correctly, and it is frequently played under bridges in the Ottoman Empire—thus, the name. It is a strategy game played by four players with a deck of cards.”

    “Do you two always research the history of these games?”

    “The history gives you more context as to what the game is and what kind of strategies to use, wouldn’t you say so?”

    “I guess… How’s it played?” Astre smiled and let go of Ciel’s hand in order to unpack the deck. They sat on the floor in order to remain in a circle as Astre and Ciel took turns in teaching the two the rules of the game when it became apparent that the siblings were already familiar with the cards. When Jim and Luka stated that they understood, Astre mixed the cards and dealt them accordingly.

    “Astre and I will be one team,” Ciel stated.

    “Luka and me are still new to this game, my Lords,” the false respect was creeping back into Jim’s voice, “wouldn’t it be better if you each were in a team with us?”

    Astre clapped his hands with a bright smile. “That is a wonderful idea! I shall be a team with Luka.” Before Ciel or Jim could protest, Astre quickly moved to sit across from Luka with his smile still present. He knew that if they were against each other, the game would turn out to be a bloodbath rather than a relaxing afternoon. Maybe they could learn to work together with this exercise.

    “We will forego the bidding, seeing as we are all novices at the present time,” Ciel explained. The annoyance in his voice foretold a lecture for Astre once they were home. “Whoever had the two clubs shall be the Declarer. In order for you two to understand how to play this game, we will have one of you watching us as we play this round. I declare the hearts as trumps and… Partner, I believe you are the dummy.” With a huff, Jim laid his cards to the ground for all to see. Ciel smirked as Luka played the lead.

    Astre smiled and followed. “Using your partner as the dummy has its positive and negative effects. On one hand, you can clearly see what your partner has in his hand and plan your strategies accordingly. On the other hand, everyone else can also see what your partner has. Be sure to use this feature very carefully. Right now, with a dummy revealed so soon, the cards we have can be determined more easily.”

    Ciel shrugged as he ordered Jim to play the four clubs. “It adds an exciting edge to the game, wouldn’t you agree?”

    “It speaks of the true skill of a player to manage a game so disadvantageous… If you can win, of course. Otherwise, wouldn’t you say it’s a rather silly thing to do?”

    “I wonder.” Astre won the game with two tricks between them, though Ciel didn’t look too upset. The real fun was only just beginning. Ciel turned to Jim and Luka, “Do you understand how the game works?” Once they both nodded, Astre dealt the cards.

   Luka announced the trump and Jim played the lead, looking oddly focused on the game and the twins’ short conversations. Astre was quick to catch onto Ciel’s cryptic words and smiled before nudging  the card to his left. Suddenly, the one card Astre had nudged became two and Luka hid his grin behind his cards. Jim often walked worriedly behind Luka as if he were a precious angel incapable of looking after himself, though Astre would have to disagree... To be honest, Astre saw nothing but a precious imp who wanted to _win_. He looked at Jim, who was sitting at his right.

    He wouldn’t know what hit him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "two of clubs" rule is a thing we do as a family, since my family doesn't want to teach me the bidding part yet. (rip)
> 
> Bridge is a game that relies heavily on strategy, and it's a free for all as long as you don't get caught. In our present day, it is considered a game for rich and intellectual people. There is no "season" for it, unlike many other games, and tournaments are held literally any day of any month in Turkey. A lot of European countries also hold tournaments, though I don't know how their systems work if they're different from Turkey's.


	9. Averting One's Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !NEW WARNINGS!  
> !CHECK THE TAGS!
> 
> I have ascended beyond the comprehension of what humans call sleep.
> 
> Anyways, I deemed it time to finally move on to the actual plot of this thing...

    It was a beautiful night. There was not the slightest bit of cloud that could block the moon and stars, almost as if God had decided to watch over this godforsaken country just for tonight. A man, youth still in his features but with his age beginning to catch up to him as grey hair slowly crept into his sideburns, was drowning in the paperwork which had surpassed the height of his twin boys. He rubbed his eyes and began to read the paragraph again, knowing that he could not afford any mistakes. 

    "My Lord," a voice of wisdom and respect said from the doorway. Tanaka was holding a tray which featured a single teacup. Tanaka looked the same as the day the twins were born--even more youthful, in fact. The fact made him happy for the old man who had helped raised him, though he did feel an irrational pang of jealousy at how Tanaka spent more time with his boys than he ever could. "May I come in?" Vincent waved his hand in a silent permission, and the Japanese man wasted not a second in walking towards the desk. He placed the teacup on the table, and Vincent saw the steaming white liquid inside of it. 

    "... And what is this about?" Vincent asked, a smile on his face. Surely he had grown enough for Tanaka to stop worrying about milk like this? Though it did give him a warm feeling the Queen's Watchdog should be incapable of, it brought him nostalgia of a time long ago wen he was nothing but a brat and Tanaka was worrying himself sick about how the male heir of the Phantomhive family was always so reckless.

    "Your sons have been worried about your state lately," Tanaka explained. "As milk always soothes them, they thought it fit for you to also try it." He hadn't even thought his sons would notice his state. He didnt know if he should be worried about the implications this held or not. 

    "Those two... How have they been doing lately? Has there been any change in their attitudes since they made their new friends?" 

    "... I doubt it is my place to..."

    Vincent sat back in his chair and narrowed his eyes. The old man's expression was as professional as it had always been, giving away no thoughts or emotions. It put him in edge. "You have been assigned as their caretaker for a reason, Tanaka. If you dare withhold information from me ever again, I will see to your punishment."

    The two men stared at one another for a short moment. Tanaka's eyes remained passive, and his posture dignified. If one with enough experience in the shadowy world beyond, thy would be able to see the tensions rising and the darkening trust becoming clearer as each second passed. The two men, powerful in their own rights, concealed their motives behind their language. "They are adapting quite easily, if we were to consider their conditions. Young Master Astre is quite taken with them, though Young Master Ciel seems to need a bit more of a push."

    Vincent took a sip from the sweetened milk and gestured at the letter from the Queen. "Was that so hard? Now then... What do you make of this little game?"

 

* * *

 

    In the unobscured sight of the unholy moon, there was much going on without the knowledge of the Phantomhive household. The silver gaze, ever so watchful, fell on two young men as they strolled through the dirty streets. One man was of absolute beauty, with his blond hair and far skin, an angel who had deemed Hell to be worthy of a visit. The other was a much more bland, boring fellow with his dirty brown hair and skin blemished with hard work. 

    "My Lord, this is the time!" Johnathan said to the blond man, a crazed smile on his face and with his voice quivering with excitement. "Everyone's gaze is elsewhere, we don't know when such an opportunity will come to us again!" His eyes, wide and shining, spoke of terrors humans would instinctively shy away from. 

    "Not yet..." the blond man muttered. He was quieter than Johnathan, his steps were much more agile and his robes swept through with the slight wind handsomely. With his light coloured eyes which reminded one of dawn, he was a person whom one would trust easily. But appearances, much like an imp, could be a cruel trickster; and this imp was just _itching_ to play his most merciless mischief yet. "The pieces are not in their proper places yet. And there has been a certain... complication."

    "What could be so important?" Johnathan complained. Bloodlust tended to turn him into a brat with a broken toy quite often, a fact that disgusted the blond man terribly, but keeping the heavy beast on his good side for now was the most convenient route for him to take. It pained him to be seen with such a mindless animal.

      Though, the blond man's reply did wonders of shutting the savage beast: "Lord Trancy." Johnathan kept only a darkened scowl on his face, the traces of insanity fading to an almost invisible status. One could even be forgiven for looking at his round tummy and the bags under his eyes to assume he was only a poor, trustworthy baker. "I heard he has been trying for an heir..."

    "The only woman that freak of nature has kissed is his mother! Doesn't matter how you look at it, an arsehole can't do much, can it?"

    "There's always the possibility that he could..."

    "Get it up with a gal? My Lord, that man is not greater than any savage out there getting it up with sheep. He will never have heirs, he shouldn't be concerning us!"

     The harsh sound of hard leather connecting with human flesh exhoed through the streets, heightened greater by the stunned silence that followed. "Listen for a damn minute, you fool!" The blond man resumed his walking, and the brown man struggled to catch up while still holding his red cheek. "There are more ways than the old fashioned one to get an heir. He could always try adoption, or even blatantly stealing another's child. I hear, though, that he has been keeping to... less than savory ways." 

    "Why should we care?"

    "The Earl of Trancy has been too much of a vital supporter of our work for us to risk such an abrupt change in positions! This child has the chance to become powerful right after suffering at Trancy's hands, and he will be coming for us as soon as he takes this power. You, of all people, must know of how powerful the Trancy family is; surely you do not need a reminder?" Johnathan's frown darkened, and his eyes appeared to have sunk lower into his face. He painted a grotesque picture. Had he talent in the arts, the blond man would have been eager to be the one to paint this portrait. "We must find the children he has."

    "His bed should be a good place as any to start..."

    "I obtained a name from an unreliable informant... But it is better than having nothing. Keep your ears open for the name _Alois_."

 

* * *

 

 

    "Hmmmm... That's weird. I could have sworn there were two boys living in this house!"

    "Hey, you there! Have you seen two boys around this area? Brothers, one is about half the height of the other? The shorter one has brown hair while the other is blond!"

    "Oh, those two? They do live here, but they go off to somewhere else at times... Their parents are so secretive, too! Better luck next time."

    "Hmmmm..."

    "Shall I write a letter to notify him?"

    "No, not yet. That'll ruin all the fun, and I haven't had my fair share of laughter yet!"


	10. Update

    Hello everyone. I would like to address that I'm very sorry, and that there will be no more chapters of _Four is a Crowd_. 

    This does not mean I will be giving up on this fic, though. I have realized that I was not doing a very good job at writing this series because I have written myself into a corner. No matter what I write, it will contradict the rules I have put at the beginning. 

    I will be discontinuing this particular fic and I will be working full-time on establishing the rules, the world, the characters, and the conflicts. I have not been doing any of you nor the AU the justice you all and it deserve, and I am very sorry it took me so long to realize it. 

    Thank you for having faith in me regardless of my irregular updates and the crappy job I did this time. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you will like what I have started planning for this AU and this fic in the future.

    I encourage any fic writers to try their hand at this AU if they are interested, I will gladly read their works. 

    I will still be writing one-shots as inspiration strikes me but, for now, I will not be writing fics that I have not explicitly planned.

    I am very sorry that you will have to wait longer, and I thank you for your understanding and support. 


End file.
